


尼禄觉得自己不再想起V了

by DannieYuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieYuki/pseuds/DannieYuki
Summary: N新V接在5结束后，有私设，结尾有借梗，5前传小说提及。NK交往前提。可能有一点点的精神出轨？总之不能接受的请回避。





	尼禄觉得自己不再想起V了

尼禄觉得自己不再想起V了。

他的生活被大大小小的事务给挤得满满当当：妮可的车子从红墓市回来后一个月就坏掉了，应该是发动机出了故障，事实上如果在恶魔树根盘踞之地、经历了那么多强人所难的全地形疾驰后，这辆历经改装才能良好行驶的便宜废品车还能保持正常，那才是真正值得惊叹的；有警察找上门来，怀疑他与发生在红墓市的灾变的联系性，或许是某个现场目击到他砍杀恶魔的路人指引的，最后派出天使一样和善可亲的姬莉叶才把那些仍旧半信半疑的家伙打发走，但还是常常来搞突然袭击；妮可沉浸在她所收集的新材料以及建立在其之上的新发明中，吃饭时间得和好几个孩子一起去喊才叫得动，后来收留的孩子们都离开了（安慰姬莉叶又是另一场战役），尼禄不得不独自战斗，对抗在灵感与激情中忘却食欲并变得暴躁易怒的女机械师。

最后的最后，但丁和维吉尔走了，但丁和维吉尔又回来了。他还没来得及在繁忙工作中空出时间坐下来好好怀念一下崭新的父亲与崭新的叔叔（其实也不太新），他们就十分从容地在某个下午突然出现在他家，把满身汽车机油的尼禄吓了一跳。

一切都在变好，变得完善而正常。“和平已经降临人间，毫无疑问，这是所有人最期待的完美结局”。或者说尼禄过去的人生从来没有像今天这样完满无缺——完满到了每天和但丁互相嘲讽累赘成为日常，与父亲间的尴尬对话也逐渐熟稔的地步。或许唯一值得可惜的，是夹藏在心灵缝隙中的那份还没有来得及发泄的对但丁和维吉尔的深切怀念。它早就被繁重的工作和但丁的嬉皮笑脸消磨得差不多了。

一天，尼禄正在整理因为从车上清理下来的物品，它们在故障造成的颠簸中散乱一地，一部分大物件放回了修好后的车中，零碎的则暂时存放在储物室里。他正试着把妮可的捕梦网从最高处拽下来，却看到了静静地躺在房间的角落中的书。上面的烫金“V”字闪烁着星星的纹路，在黑暗中神采奕奕。

尼禄注视着这本书。富有力量和勇气的人往往不擅长妥帖应对家庭日常，琐碎事务和警察的骚扰让他暂时有点麻木不仁（特别是在“油嘴滑舌的老头”和“冷酷凶恶的怪人”搬进来后，警察来得更频繁了）。在梦游般的昏沉中，他想起来要把书还回去。耳边传来了但丁和维吉尔的此起彼伏的争吵声，储物间中漂浮着的潮湿古旧的气味充盈在肺泡与毛细血管之间。某个曾经捧起过这本书的身影在神经元的钢丝上只前进了一步，就摔进了废弃记忆的深深谷底之中。

V，我不再想起你了。尼禄想。

事情是这么的多，所有的多余情绪都被削薄了一层，尼禄充当起一个大家族的族长的职责。而每当晚饭时阻止试图抢走维吉尔的那份限量甜点的但丁，尼禄又觉得他像个保姆。他是妮可的好伙伴，姬莉叶的出色伴侣。他救过蕾蒂，还能在崔西逛街时帮她提东西。他是所有人的朋友，这个包裹着混乱与神奇的家庭中稳定和谐的轴心。总而言之，连警察也不得不承认：这是个好孩子。

他在繁忙的事务中周旋，忘乎所以地工作，尽量让自己从心底里相信什么也没发生。一切本该如此，就像他原本担心自己无法面对维吉尔一样，无论是作为父亲的维吉尔，还是作为V的本体的维吉尔。他觉得他无法把他和父亲的概念混同在一起，以及，可能只有一点点，又或许那一点点就是全部——他无法把他和V的身影交相重叠。他原以为自己会不能接受，但等到维吉尔出现在他面前，他发现自己却那么平静，激不起爱与梦。他很快就认同了这个常常对他的机械臂报以复杂眼神的父亲，然后又很快在工作中构建起了完满稳定的和谐生活。什么都没有发生过。

你所竭力埋藏的，最终都会窒息在流沙之下，岁月本身就在不停地向上堆砌尘灰，想要逃避的心态更在上面添砖加瓦。尼禄觉得自己不再想起V了。时间被尤里森所引发的事故割伤，随后又收拢愈合。什么都没有被遗忘，都安安静静地缝在时流之下，大家在那上面迎来的是所有人都称心如意的结局。他也是一样，必须回归正轨。但有一次，他在厨房给姬莉叶帮忙，后者悄然含羞地吻了他的嘴唇。蘑菇浓汤的浓郁香气融化在柔软甘甜的吻之中，早晨明丽的日光把她的头发嵌上一缕一缕的金色。爱与温馨交织的美好气息盘旋在恋人之间，但尼禄却无端想起了V，想起了他冰冷的手与黑色的头发。

他用一种缓慢而迷人的语调念着那些抒情诗篇，柔软的头发轻轻卷曲着。而当尼禄询问他身上开始飘零的沙粒，那布满裂缝的残损微笑本该让他永生难忘。他说：每粒沙都成了宝石。那时候他搀扶着他，他们的身体紧紧地挨着，冷流与暖流融汇并行。他容忍他奇怪的要求，因为那是他的请求。他曾经与他携手同行，他曾经在他的身旁。

姬莉叶是柔软温情的，尼禄却在温馨的吻中变得不知所措。不合时宜的回忆像含杂冰的水浇在头顶，他僵硬地拿起汤，匆匆丢下一句“我把这个拿过去”就夺路而逃。他被这莫名其妙的东西弄得混乱不堪，连但丁的调侃都只匆匆回了一句“操你的”。餐桌上，姬莉叶看起来就像什么都没有发生过。只有天使的灵魂才能包裹一切漆黑的污点。

别这样了，尼禄。他对自己说，做个好男人吧。

尼禄再次修补好了裂缝，他又回到了火车的轨道上，过着有条不紊的生活。行事果断是他的优点，他说：不再想了，那么就是不再想了。有时，在十分安静的夜中，望着深蓝色的夜幕，他会回忆起他，但他说：我不再想起你了。睡着的猫会让他想起他静静倚靠在门边的样子，但尼禄不告诉自己“他”是谁，而是说：我不再想起你了。他撑着有个大大破洞的雨伞，雨水从中直直降落在身上。而他甚至否认自己走在雨中。他觉得自己走在伞下。

他在雨中继续做着大家的好朋友。

有一天，他真的好像已经很久没有想起来了的时候，也是他终于可以停下来休息一阵的时候，他在距离家的三条街外发现了一个旧书店。坐在店门口的老头注意到尼禄在观察他，就向他招手。尼禄对他和他的生意毫无兴趣，出于对老人的尊重才响应了召唤，推开了门。门带起风铃嘶哑地喊了一声。这里到处塞满了泛黄发旧的陈腐气味，书的破页凋零在地上，不少纸张看起来像店主本人一样脆弱，一碰就化。尼禄皱起了眉头，老头则絮絮叨叨地向他讲起旧书的讲究，看起来像是把他误解成了一个虔诚的爱好者。琐碎而古奥的说教连带着陈旧的书店一起流露出被世界抛弃的沧桑感。尼禄觉得自己走入了一个幻想世界里的遗忘之地。

“我们都是被社会所遗弃了的，”老头说，“没有人爱我们，也没有人会记得我们。”

尼禄觉得自己如果就这样离开会非常伤害店主先生的感叹。他小心翼翼地越过堆放在地板上的旧报纸，假装在寻找自己感兴趣的东西。他从角落里拾起一本书，就像在储物间的角落拾起了一本诗那样。但和上次不同的是，他打开了书的内页。

内页上印着一句话：每粒沙都成了宝石。

褪色的字体睡在泛黄的纸张上，它是那么脆弱，以至于尼禄得用颤抖的双手捧住。他一页页翻阅起来。他想要放回去，他告诉自己得放回去，但他却不能那么做。它太脆弱了。都是因为这旧书，它太脆弱了。

一点点自我的文学造诣就会让尼禄了解他眼前的诗行是多么优美。但他全部的诗性和文艺素养都来源于另一个人潜移默化的影响，所以这些诗对他而言只分为两类：他听他念过的，和他不曾听到他念的。那些曾经攀援空气而来到他耳边的诗句，都有了声音：某个人用他低哑柔和的嗓音缓缓倾诉着模糊不清的字句。那些发音闻起来会是冷却的灰烬，尝起来将会是失色的夜空，共同交织起尼禄对他的全部回忆：相互接触的身体，和吹拂瞳孔的苦涩气息。

一句一句诗就是一个一个伤感的雨滴，以及一帧帧回忆的画幅。抑扬顿挫的音律从薄薄的嘴唇中流淌而出，大猫安睡在脚边，洁白的手指穿过书页。他们在医院的福尔马林气味中相遇，尼禄总是在猜测他的身份；而最后，他在光中消失。尼禄一直在猜测那时他的心情。他对他的猜测始终无法停止，揣摩着这个没有答案的问题，探索着这个生命中永远的谜。

而那些没有听过的，尼禄像咀嚼着干涩的木头一样阅读着，横斜的木刺让舌头流出了血。他读着它们，他想象着他的声音朗读这些诗句的样子，想象着他看到这些话语时所流露的表情，这些绮丽的幻想使血尝起来都是甜的。

尼禄读到了“在苦涩悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰...”，在长久以来的心理暗示和有意的抹除中，他忘记了那是V曾经念过的诗句，那个人把这句诗当做一个颇具个人特征的开场白，就在钟楼的下面。他终于忘记了这句诗、那天的阳光和那时站在废墟里的他的样子。一片茫然与寂静中，他只是想：如果V看到了，他一定会喜欢的。


End file.
